Lakeside Dreams
by Starsinger
Summary: A sequel to Promises, this deals with the aftermath of finding Peter at Benetech as Kitty and Peter struggle to put their relationship into some sort of perspective.


Lakeside Dreams

by Starsinger

Yeah, I know that this scene from AXM #13 has been done before, but, there's always a new perspective. Nope, still don't own it.

Kitty sat by the lake, ever since they had returned from Benetech with Peter, she'd spent a lot of time outside. This day was no different, yesterday; they'd gone back to Genosha. In spite of Peter's concerns, she had managed to face her fears head on. She still missed her father.

So, Kitty sat under a tree, looking at the lake. She never wanted to return to Genosha, but she did. The crux of the matter lay with Emma Frost. She still distrusted the woman, but gave her grudging respect. She genuinely cared for the well being of the children in her care.

"Katya?" a voice asked, snapping her out of her reverie. Peter approached her, carrying a picnic basket?! She shook her head, people sometimes surprised you. "I saw you head out here, so I thought I'd join you. You don't mind…" his voice trailed off, heart in his eyes.

Kitty shook her head, and proceeded to open the basket, revealing its goodies. Sandwiches mostly, some chips and colas were also included. She munched away on a sandwich as her thoughts turned to studying the man sitting beside her. Ever since she found him they'd been dancing slowly around each other. Not entirely sure of what she felt, Kitty was a little skittish, but his comment about her not crowding her nearly enough made her think that maybe there was still a chance.

Kitty sighed as Peter leaned back against the tree, watching the sunset, "Students wearing you out all ready?" she teased.

Peter grinned at her, "Just admiring the view," he replied. "Didn't get to see many sunsets at Benetech," he finished hastily at her raised eyebrow.

"No," she murmured, "I imagine you didn't. Mind if I join you?" she asked, suddenly a little shy. He held out his left arm and she snuggled against his side. His arm curled around her shoulders as they watched the waning afternoon light turn gold and red. She soon fell asleep, he made a comfortable pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He watched her slip into slumber, and he wondered at his good fortune. He had half-expected to find her married with a couple of kids by now, or even a college professor, teaching students new techniques on computers.

The truth was, Peter still loved her. Time and distance had not dampened the yearning he still felt for this woman, because now she was a woman. He just wasn't sure how he'd go about telling her. Then, he saw the ring on her finger, it was the ring he bought her before his disastrous turn with the Legacy cure. He smiled with hope, he'd wondered where the stuff they'd packed in boxes had disappeared. He was formulating a plan to broach the subject when she woke up with a start, sitting up and turning away from him. "Kitty, are you…" he asked, concerned.

"OH, oh damn," she replied, not really hearing him as he gathered her in his arms.

"Bad dream?" it really wasn't a question, he'd been having them a lot recently himself.

Kitty rested her forehead in the palm of her hand, and answered, "Yeah, real kicker."

"Are you all right?" he asked again, concerned.

She leaned back against him with a smile, "Gettin' better all ready," she answered. The whole incident effectively ended the picnic, they packed up the picnic supplies and headed back to the school, unconsciously, perhaps, holding hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the thirteenth time that day, perhaps in his life, Peter tried to get past the first page of _War and Peace_. He shook his head, unable to concentrate, the picnic had been wonderful, all right, and he admitted it was slightly contrived, but he never dreamed that she'd be wearing that ring. The trouble was, she wouldn't even look at him after they returned to the school. They sat at different tables during dinner and the after dinner lecture that Emma held for the students after a full fledged food fight had broken out. Hank and Logan were giving them odd looks during that lecture, they apparently caught the tension between them.

So, when the knock on the door occurred, he sighed with relief. Maybe it was a student with yet another crisis needing to be solved. He opened the door and discovered Kitty standing there. The conversation seemed to typify how their relationship seemed to get the past few weeks. Although, she seemed to be doing a fair amount of panicking. He suddenly realized that her shirt revealed quite a bit of cleavage, and when she mentioned the brood, he sprang into action. He remembered what she begged him to do when she was but fourteen years old and he was nineteen. She was a child then, and he refused to cross that line.

Kitty was no longer a child, he noticed, and that line no longer existed as he reached for her, pressing his lips decisively to hers. He was also aware of how good she smelled, and her arms seemed to not know what to do with themselves before she settled for running her fingers through his hair. Her mouth opened to his probing tongue, and this let him know everything he needed, and wanted to know. He savored the kiss for a few more seconds and they broke apart.

Peter smiled, and she returned the smile. He pulled her close again and kissed her. This time her arms wound around his neck as she seemed to enjoy the embrace as much as he did. He then grasped the bottom of her top and pulled. It revealed treasures that he had only dreamed of before. He picked her up and carried her to his bed depositing her gently before he slowly undressed her. She was so beautiful and he intended to make her understand that she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They lay together in the aftermath of their first night together, and her unexpected trip through the floor, snuggling and kissing when he finally asked her the question, "So, where's the rest of my stuff in the attic?"

Kitty laughed, "In my closet, or my stomach, depending on what your asking for." He noticed her admiring the ring on her hand.

"Am I ever going to see those shirts again?" he asked.

"You might," she replied, "depends on how you play your cards." She replied with a chuckle.

I had a lot of requests for a longer version of Promises, and I am thrilled that it received such a warm reception. I just don't feel it needed to be any longer, and this seemed like the logical extension of that story. I hope you enjoy this story, and let me know what you think.


End file.
